Splinter Cell At School
by ghettohomie96
Summary: Its a good story and its my first so it might be dry but i gave it a shot


**SPLINTER CELL: A DAY IN SCHOOL**

**Objectives**

**- Infiltrate middle school through the ventilation shaft**

**- Retrieve ak-7 and other equipment from teacher**

- **DON'T kill any teachers or students around school premises **

**- Do your best**

**- DON'T give away your identity and don't give any if get caught you could fail mission.**

**Going over past:**

**Well Sam Fisher set of on a journey to south of America in Brazil when a guard called Lenny attacked him fiercely and made him give up his Identity so the rest of the N.S.A team set of and rescued Sam,**

**Lenny thought they were good so he asked to stay with them he kept bothering them saying in a squeaky voice "can I join I have been a good little boy and if I don't join I will tell the whole world about the N.S.A team" "Please don't" pleaded Sam "please". So in the end they had to give over and say that he could, Lenny enjoyed it working for the N.S.A team so he got promoted to a lutenant rank, when he got really bored of the job he went away to a school in New York as a substitute teacher, when he heard that the head of year 8 was leaving he wanted to e the head so he studied and studied until the day was up he had to get promoted he got the job in the end and was really excited (when does he stop getting promoted) Sam searched everywhere looking for the Lenny "Lenny, Lenny where are you" he said over again "where are you Lenny" From this day Lenny has still got the equipment.**

**STORY**

**CHAPTER 1: IM GOING IN **

"**Ok are you in Sam" said Granger from the N.S.A Team "Yeah i'm in and ready to go" "Ok first mission is to find the ventilation system from the school play ground it should be round the back near the kitchen according to my radar" "ok so…" "quick hide, the school bus is here" "ok" Sam ran behind the school bus and gripped on to the side opposite to where the children come out of the bus "Phew that was close" said Sam, the start of school was over and Sam had just reached the ventilation system "Ok go in and search for the classroom 140, yeah, classroom 140 and make sure you don't get caught" **

**CHAPTER 2: Ive found him**

**Granger said in a angry voice, because someone done it before and failed, "I'm stuck there's a whole load of food in here"**

"**sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" cried Granger "the head teacher is right underneath you so shut up" "sorry" whispered Sam "ok, the coast is clear" "alright" said Sam "but the food here" "use the comb I gave you pluck the third pick on any side and stay away, tap your red remote twice and the comb will detonate don't worry on identity right now just do it make sure you use string to get across the blown up scene ok" "ok I will do my best" Sam done what granger said he used the string and slid across, Sam crawled through the ventilation system he ducked he rolled until he got to the room 140 "i'm here now" said Sam in a happily voice "Ok go in the janitor room and dress up as one" "that's hard" "no it isn't, believe in your self" "I guess I cant argue about that then" said Sam in an unsure voice, Sam dressed up as a janitor and he snuck round in the cloak room saying to people that he work here **

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT**

"**I'm right outside of the classroom" "alright then go inside and say you want a private talk" "ok" Sam said he wanted a talk with the teacher and the students sort of recognised that he didn't work here Sam said to the class that there was loads of spiders and slugs he tricked the class and the class then believed him he work in the school Lenny said they couldn't talk because he was disturbing the class "ok" Sam said and waited until the end of the lesson "can we talk now please" "ok" Sam got Lenny in a head lock, Lenny back flipped over Sam and Sam kicked him in the back "ow i'm going to get you aaaaaaaahhhhh" Lenny punched Sam round the face, Sam pointed a knife at Lenny neck "give the ak-7 here now or else you get it, so does the class when they come back in from break" "ha your so foolish" Lenny dropped to the ground and tripped up Sam, Sam banged his on the floor and started to get angry, Sam punched Lenny in the stomach Lenny got winded, Sam kicked him on the bottom of the chin and broke Lenny jaw "now give me everything you have of our equipment ok make sure you say sorry" "ok" Lenny said shakily, Lenny gave Sam ALL the equipment and said sorry Sam went out of the school and said "ive done my mission now I need on get back on the site I don't have a vehicle someone took it" "alright someone is coming over right now actually they should be here now" "yeah there here" a big hovercraft flew over to Sam and Sam hopped in Sam said to the recruit that he should be kicked out the school now and work as a dustbin man**

** THE END **


End file.
